Humanos y Demonios
by Hatsumono-San
Summary: Es mejor haber amado y haber perdido que nunca haber amado...Aunque el precio de amarlo sea muy alto.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Humanos y Demonios by Hatsumono-San**

_El claro de un bosque, de noche con lluvia, una dama de negro muerta en vida…_

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, si se preguntan que hace aquí la hija del rey de Konoha se los diré. Todo empezó en una de las galas del palacio…

Como todos los años mi primo Neji tiende a organizar un baile de mascaras, una hermosa cena bailable donde todos lucen sus mejores trajes con hermosas mascaras. Todos están invitados, la plebe y la realeza se juntan para una noche inolvidable.

Pero este año todo seria deferente… Un invitado no deseado apareció… Me refiero a Itachi Uchiha. Uno de los demonios más viles y crueles que puedan existir en el averno. A pesar de esto, todo me atrajo a él. Claro en ese momento no sabía que él era un demonio, para cuando me entere fue muy tarde.

Nunca he sido una chica sociable y en cuanto a pretendientes respecta siempre fui un hueso duro de roer, pero esta noche había decidido bailar con mi amiga Sakura, una linda chica de ojos jade y un extravagante cabello rosa.

Cuando la música empezó a ponerse más lenta y melosa, yo miraba a mi primo bailando encantado con su novia Ino una despampanante rubia con ojos como el mar en el verano, también podía observar a Lee bailando con mi amiga Ten Ten y aunque no quisiera admitirlo la envidia me estaba matando.

De un momento a otro Naruto saco a bailar a Sakura.

1

2

3

Salí corriendo por el corredor trasero hasta llegar al jardín principal, mi corazón quedo hecho añicos, aquel rubio hiperactivo del que me había enamorado estaba más que feliz con mi mejor amiga.

Pero quién era yo para quitarle el derecho a ser feliz. Seré una princesa pero al final de cuentas sigo siendo una **humana,** una triste y patética **humana**.

Cuando llegué al jardín decidí sentarme cerca de la fuente, esta estaba decorada con dos hermosos ángeles que se suponía lanzaban agua por unos jarrones que sostenían, pero en estos momentos la fuente se encontraba apagada.

Cuando estaba sentada llorando como una loca por mi amor no correspondido frente a mí se aparece el ser más hermoso que haya podido ver en mis 16 veranos.

Su cabello, negro como el firmamento que nos cubría, sus ojos dos enormes y rasgados pozos negros que me invitaban a perderme en ellos con dos coquetas marcas debajo de ellos. Su cuerpo… Debería ser alguna especie de campesino que trabajase de sol a sol cada día, al menos pensé porque cuando volví a prestar atención a su rostro note que sus facciones eran perfectas. Este chico era de la aristocracia mayor (1).

El Adonis tomo asiento a mi lado y por un momento note un destello rojo en sus ojos.

Una hermosa señorita no debería estar sola- Me dijo con su acento extranjero.

Pues mi padre y mi primo están dentro- Contesté con sorna.

En ese caso deberían de cuidarte más, nunca se sabe la clase de **seres** que podrían venir a esta clase de eventos- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y sádica.

Y bien joven, usted no es de por aquí ¿O me equivoco?-pregunté

Tiene usted toda la razón señorita- Contestó acercándose más a mi

¿Podría saber de dónde viene uno de nuestros invitados?-trate de sonar tranquila y segura pero su cercanía me tenía un poco trastornada.

No creo que desee saberlo su majestad, pero si desea podríamos vernos algún día-dijo seguro de sus palabras.

Una princesa no se relaciona con extraños… ¡Señor!- le espete y me fui.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mis aposentos, definitivamente esta había sido una noche muy extraña.

Cuando llegue empecé a desvestirme mientras una de las sirvientas preparaba mi baño con aroma a canela, mi esencia favorita.

Mientras me desvestía, tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que alguien te observaba, decidí restarle importancia dado que era prácticamente imposible que alguien fuera tan imprudente de espiarme en mi propio cuarto.

La sirvienta me aviso que mi baño estaba listo, me dirigí a la tina y me sumergí por completo en ella.

Simplemente dejaba que el agua caliente la canela inundara mis sentidos ahogando cualquier cosa que me pudiera haber preocupado.

Pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no pude dejar de pensar en cierto joven de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante...

Envolví mi cuerpo en un paño y trate de secarme lo más posible, una vez de nuevo en mi habitación la sirvienta se encargaba de ayudarme a vestirme con mi pijamas y a peinarme. Mientras el cepillo de suaves cedras y manojo de plata acariciaba mi cabello las ventanas se abrieron de par en par dejando pasar una ventisca de plumas negras que revolotearon por mi dormitorio.

Por supuesto que mi sirvienta y yo nos asustamos y llamamos a mi padre para contarle lo sucedido. Ahora que lo pienso no se realmente quien estaba más asustado si mi padre o nosotras.

El rey mandó a llamar al cura inmediatamente para que inspeccionara que fue lo sucedido.

Mientras el llegaba mi sirvienta y yo nos fuimos a otra de las habitaciones, esta vez una habitación cerca de mi primo.

Neji Hyuuga un genio para planear estrategias y un prodigio en el combate. Pero su fe, es mas débil cada día y esto solo hace que me preocupe más por el.

Cuando el cura llego al palacio nos pidió permiso para revisar la habitación y por supuesto que no nos hicimos de rogar.

1

2

3

4

¡Cuatro horas y el cura no había salido de mi dormitorio!

Realmente me tenia preocupada y no solo a mi sino también a cada uno de los presentes.

Cuando salió nos observo con una cara de autentico terror.

¡Maldita, esa habitación esta maldita! ¡Ni la Madre Santísima podría hacer algo!

Mi padre, los sirvientes e incluso mi primo Neji estábamos impactados por las palabras del cura.

Que podría ser tan terrible que ni la virgen María pudiera ayudarnos. ¿Sería acaso el mismo Lucifer?

En estos momentos desearía que así fuera

TADAN!! BUENO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE ANDABA POR MI CABEZA! LA HISTORIA S MMMIIIIIAAAA 999999999999% MIIIIIAAAAA

VAMOS QUE NADA LES CUESTA APRETAR L BOTONCITO DE ABAJO Y ENVIAR UN REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Que podría ser tan terrible que ni la virgen María pudiera ayudarnos. ¿Sería acaso el mismo Lucifer?

En estos momentos desearía que así fuera.

El rey seguía trastornado por las palabras del cura, realmente todos estábamos muy asustados mi primo Neji a pesar de la poca fe que tenia decidió que era mejor que tomara uno de los dormitorios de la otra ala para estar más cerca de él en caso de que hubiera alguna clase de peligro.

_Dos semanas después..._

El sol parecía no sentirse, las nubes lo cubrían. Eran nubes de tormenta, solo que esta no hacia acto de presencia.

Mi amiga Sakura y yo habíamos salido a dar un paseo en caballo por el lago, sabíamos que debía de estar haciendo frío pero no soportaba un segundo más encerrada esperando a la lluvia.

En cuanto llegamos sacamos nuestra canasta para un día perfecto de campo, solo que en esta ocasión no llevamos parasoles (por obvios motivos).

Pusimos nuestra manta en el césped frio y húmedo y colocábamos las frutas sobre esta mientras Sakura me comentaba sobre su compromiso con Naruto (N/A: recordemos que en estas épocas niñas de 14 años ya eran felices madres). A pesar de que sentí algo muy fuerte por él pasado en ese momento me sentía muy feliz por la felicidad de ambos.

Nos sentamos en la manta a comer y disfrutar del aire puro que nos brindaba el lugar.

Como el ambiente se empezó a poner un poco pesado cuando tocamos el tema del incidente en el castillo decidí cantar un poco para aligerar un poco las cosas. Empecé a cantar mi canción favorita "Over the rainbow (2)", me la cantaba mi madre cuando estaba viva para poder conciliar el sueño las noches de tormenta.

Pasaron uno pocos minutos para cuando termine de cantar y por lo visto la canción no solo tenía ese efecto relajante conmigo porque Sakura estaba profundamente dormida, parecía un ángel, ahora entendía porque Naruto y ella estaban juntos.

Mire hacia el lago y note como unos arbustos se movían dando paso a la silueta del chico que me había estado robando el sueño.

Cuando lo vi algo en mi interior se movió, mi corazón empezó a agitarse y la sangre llego rápidamente a mis mejillas.

Creí que para escuchar a los ángeles debía de ser un **hombre justo y noble** e ir al **cielo-**Dijo con ese acento que me volvía loca.

Pues tal vez sería un buen inicio no asustar a la gente-Le conteste con arrogancia.

Lamento si mi presencia le molesta, me retiro- Dijo con educación.

En ese preciso instante sentía que se me caía la cara de la vergüenza, me estaba comportando como una malcriada.

¡Discúlpeme!, No fue mi intención ser tan grosera- Trate de sonar tranquila pues su aroma a tierra mojada y alguna otra cosa que no reconocía (3) me tenía un poco intranquila.

En ese caso, le molestaría decirme ¿qué hace su majestad en un lugar como este? – Me pregunto.

Bueno pues... Salí a dar un paseo con mi amiga.

Su amiga es muy afortunada entonces. Poder escuchar de su voz siendo aun una simple **mortal.**

Lo siento... pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice joven...- oh por Dios aun no sabía su nombre, ¡Qué clase de señorita soy!

Itachi, llámeme Itachi.

En ese caso solo dime Hinata i dejémonos de formalidades, después de todo somos **iguales ante los ojos de Dios**

(Itachi POV)

_¿Iguales?, esta humana cree que somos iguales, ¡ja! Eso no hará más que facilitarme las cosas, si tan solo supiera que estoy aquí para acabar con su existencia y con su patético linaje noble... esas tierras ¡Me pertenecen!¡ Yo soy quien siembra la anarquía el desorden y la destrucción! Y unos patéticos humanos no lo van a impedir, en especial si me encargo de la adorada he inocente princesa... _

_Leo sus pensamientos como un libro abierto, otra tonta humana que se pone nerviosa, aunque esta debido a su linaje es mas reservada, aun así es presa fácil._

Muy bien, Hinata, lindo nombre si no mas recuerdo significa "campo soleado"(4) aunque no sea un nombre apropiado para usted, tan pura como la nieve.-dije como cualquier caballero interesado

_Fue fácil notar como el sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas, a decir verdad era un sonrojo bastante agradable... ¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! ¡Ella es mi presa!_

Muchas gracias Itachi- Dijo con una linda sonrisa posándose en sus labios.

_¡Maldición! Esta humana me está causando serios problemas mentales, será mejor que acabe rápido con esto_

**Notas de la autora: Por favor no tomen esta historia sin mi consentimiento! Otra cosita aki tan unas cntas aclaraciones n_n disculpen la mega tardanza se que esta corto y todo pero no había tenido tiempo de actualizar T_T maldito cole **

**Bueno aki tan las aclaraciones**

**Aristocracia mayor: se refiere a hijos príncipes o condes, aki no entran hijos de dueños de grandes tierras.**

**Over the Rainbow: Escuchen la versión de celtic woman *_***

**El aroma que Hinata no reconocia podía ser sangre n_n**

**El significado del nombre de Hinata lo encontré en un video de youtube en el k desmentían k Naruto fuera satanico ( xk osea nada k ver)**

**Bueno un fic cn reviews s un fic feliz!**


End file.
